10 Snarry Songfic Drabbles
by JaneAlpha
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! A fun little challenge and hopefully a fun read... Snarry!


**10 Snarry Songfic Drabbles**

**You know this game don't you? 10 random song ad you have the length of the song to complete the drabble... well here's my Snarry attempt.**

**Shitdisco - Lovers of others**

"Run!"

"What!"

"Potter don't be an idiot! Run!" And so he did; following Snape through the grounds of Hogwarts jumping over fallen branches and muddy puddles until they reach the gates of Hogwarts. That's when he was pulled to the ground and on top of the potions master. A mouth suddenly ravishing his own and when the finally broke apart he had to ask.

"What was that about?"

"You and Mr Weasley looked far too comfortable."

Harry hit him lightly; laughing. "All that because you where Jealous, Sev?"

2. **Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody**.

"I killed him."

"You did."

"He's dead."

"He is."

"Don't you understand. He was alive and now his dead and I did that." Harry screamed but Snape didn't even flinch even when Harry started beating his fists on his chest. Snape just held him by the wrists and pulled him into an awkward embrace.

"I for one am glad you killed him."

"You are?" Harry said in a very small voice.

"Yes. If you hadn't have killed him then you would be dead by now then what would I do?"

"Probably go back to terrorising Gryffindors."

"Hmm now that does sound appealing. Maybe I should kill you myself."

Harry just laughed and finally relaxed into the embrace.

3. **The White Stripes - St** **Andrew**

"No"

"Come on Sev."

"I will not be Irish dancing with you."

"Scottish Dancing! It's St. Andrews day of course!"

"Never, Potter."

"Fine. I'll go on my own."

4. **Panic! At the Disco - Nine in the afternoon**

Harry sat guiltily reading the letter that Severus had just received he couldn't help himself as soon as he saw the ministry owl he had to open and see what it was about. Now he sat there in shock at what he had just read.

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape_

_Your request for a marriage license between you and Mr Harry Potter has been accepted_...

"Curiosity killed the cat." Was the only thing Snape said before kissing him.

5. **Dizzee Rascal - Jus' a rascal**

"D.I.Z.Z.Y."

"No papa it's double E."

"That's not how you spell Dizzy. You definitely inherited your fathers brains if you think you spell it double E."

"He's right Sev. I have the album here."

"I was always under the impression that muggles went to school too."

"They do it's just the way that this rappers chose to spell his name. He's cool you see."

"Then perhaps our son shouldn't be listening to this rapper?"

"Chillax! I know how to spell really, Papa."

"Don't Chillax me young man." Harry just shook his head and walked away smiling at the pair.

6.** Glee - And I am telling you**

"I'm not leaving."

"Harry Please..."

"No I can't live without you."

"I'm not good for you." Severus tried to pry Harry's hand away from waist pushing him towards the door.

"I don't want to be free. I love you and I know that you love me too." He almost screamed grabbing Snape's robes again.

"No we can't carry on... I'm tainted."

"You're the only one who understands me." Harry persisted.

"They'll be others" Severus reasoned.

"I'm pregnant." Severus gave in.

7. **Gallows - London is the reason**.

"I hate you." Harry screamed ripping the letter up he'd just received. How could he have ever believed himself in love with that man. All he ever did was belittle Harry and humiliate him but still since leaving Hogwarts he was all he could think of. He hated London; it's busy streets packed transport and constant flow of tourist. He wanted to go back to Scotland; to him.

8.** Matt Monro - From Russia with Love**

"Ah Severus. Off to meet Harry I assume." Dumbledore called as Snape tried to escape the welcome feast.

"Yes Headmaster."

"How long has he been away?"

"A month."

"That pesky dark wizard in Russia?"

Just then the Great Hall doors where flung open and the one and only Harry Potter flew through them running the length of the hall in a matter of seconds and jumping on to Snape; legs round his waist and arms round his neck kissing the man.

"I missed you so much, Sev" The hall was silent apart from soft chuckling from the Headmaster.

9. **Ed Sheeran - You need me I don't need you.**

I don't need him. I don't need him. A mantra Severus Snape said to himself numerous times throughout the day. Though while saying it his head he couldn't help but imagine the boys blush when he called him Harry. Or how he laughed at the things he said when others thought he was being nasty. How he comforted him when no one else could. Perhaps he didn't need him but that didn't mean he didn't want him.

10.** Kasabian - Empire**

"Stop."

"What now?" Severus said flashing an aspirated look at Harry after he had stopped him from leaving.

"I'm sorry for making a fuss last night." Severus stayed silent so Harry moved forwards. "I really am sorry and I love you."

"Is that all?"

"Severus please."

Silence.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was just your opinion." With that he left.

**A/N Really enjoyed this! They where my first ever Drabbles! What do you think? And which one is your favourite? I like the Dizzee Rascal one and Matt Monroe From Russia With love**.


End file.
